Demigod Idol
by DeziRayDaughterOfApollo
Summary: Welcome to Demigod Idol! Here's your host, Chiron Seacrest, and your judges; Apollo Jackson, Aphrodite Lopez, and Ares Tyler. Which of your favorite demigods will be the next Demigod Idol? Constructive criticism is okay, but please do not flame. Hope you like it! I don't own any of the songs in this story.
1. The Auditions

**Hello, fellow fanfictioners! I have wanted to do this story for SO long! I came up with the idea and I was like Wow! This would be a great fanfiction story! Ok, enough of my ranting, let's get on with the story! Love ya guys! 3 3 3**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO, but I own Demigod Idol!**

**Jason POV.**

When I first heard of Demigod Idol, I thought it sounded cool. I was thirteen at the time, and Thalia always told me I was a good singer. I knew it was the perfect place for me.

When I walked into the waiting room, I was seated in between a boy and a girl. The boy had curly dark brown hair and pointy ears. He looked like a Latino elf. He said his name was Leo. The girl was gorgeous. She had choppy brown hair, a beautiful smile, and her eyes…they seemed to change color. She said her name was Piper.

To pass the time, we talked about our lives. We were all seventeen, as it turns out. Leo's mom died, so he lived with his uncle. Piper's dad was Tristan McLean. As in the movie star. After that we decided to sing. Both of them were really good, but Piper really stood out. She had the best voice I had ever heard. We all exchanged numbers.

"Leo Valdez, Please come up to the door. I repeat, Leo Valdez, please come up to the door." The voice on the loudspeaker called. Piper and I wished him good luck. He said he'd text us his results. He got up and walked over to the door.

We waited for what seemed like ages until we got Leo's text.

_To Jason Grace, Piper McLean_

_I made it guys!_

_~Leo_

We both cheered. A few more people went, and then Piper's name was called. I smiled at her. "Good luck. I know you'll make it." I said. She smiled back. "Thanks, Sparky." She said, and walked off towards the door.

"Sparky?" I whispered to myself, shaking my head.

A few minutes later my phone buzzed.

_To Jason Grace, Leo Valdez_

_Guess who made it to Hollywood?_

_~Piper_

I grinned_. _She made it!

Before long, my name was called. "Jason Grace, please come up to the door. I repeat, Jason Grace, please come up to the door."

I slowly walked over to an escort, who walked me through the hallway. I walked through a door, and suddenly I was face to face with three gods. I stood up on the platform. "Hi, I'm Jason Grace. I'm seventeen years old, and I'm from New York. I'm singing Gotta Be You by One Direction. " I stated nervously. "Alright Jason, begin when you're ready." Said Apollo Jackson. I took a deep breath and started my song.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed_

_Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart_

_I tore it apart_

_And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence_

_And no woman in the world deserves this_

_But here I am asking you for one more chance_

All three gods had their mouths wide open and were smiling. "Did they like me?" I thought. Apollo Jackson and Ares Tyler were nodding their heads, and Aphrodite Lopez was grinning at me.

_Can we fall, one more time?_

_Stop the tape and rewind _

_Oh and if you walk away _

_I know I'll fade _

_Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be yoooooooooooooou _

_Only yoooooooooooooou _

_It's gotta be yoooooooooooooou _

_Only yoooooooooooooou_

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles _

_When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was _

_You've almost had enough_

_And your actions speak louder than words _

_And you're about to break from all you've heard _

_Don't be scared, I ain't going no where_

_I'll be here, by your side_

_No more fears, no more cryin' _

_But if you walk away I know I'll fade _

_Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be yoooooooooooooou _

_Only yoooooooooooooou _

_It's gotta be yoooooooooooooou _

_Oh only yoooooooooooooou_

_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time? _

_One more, one more, can we try? _

_One more, one more time I'll make it better_

I decided to stop there, because the judges started clapping and cheering. I did a bow, which earned some laughs, and then Ares Tyler started talking.

"Wow, punk, I'm pretty impressed. One of the best we've seen so far, I think." He said with, of course, no emotion.

Aphrodite Lopez spoke up. "Oh my Zeus, Jason! That was absolutely amazing in every way!" Aphrodite gushed. "You have an exceptional tone to your music and a varied range. Very well done!"

It was Apollo Jackson's turn to speak. "You know, I thought that Piper girl was going to steal the show today, but I think that you too are pretty evenly matched. Thumbs up if you want him to go to Hollywood." Said Apollo. All of the judges raised their thumbs.

I grinned. "Thank you guys so much." I said, and they handed me a golden ticket. I walked out the door, only to be smothered in a hug from Thalia.

"I told you you'd make it, little bro!" she said.

After we finished our little reunion, I shook hands with Chiron Seacrest, the host of the show. Thalia drove me home in her silver Jetta. On the way home, I texted Piper and Leo.

_To Piper McLean, Leo Valdez_

_Can't wait for the flight to Hollywood!_

_~Jason_

I got their replies almost immediately.

_To Jason Grace_

_Yeah bro! Thank the gods I won't have to sit alone on the airplane…_

_~Leo_

_To Jason Grace_

_I knew you'd do it, Sparky. Seeya on the plane! :)_

_~Piper_

"Damn." I thought. "She said Sparky again." She's said it twice, and my stomach was full of butterflies. I was tired, so I shut my phone off and went to sleep. I dreamed of Piper, Leo, and Demigod Idol, but mostly Piper.


	2. Group Night

**Hey there!**

**SO SORRY! I haven't updated this in forever, because I have so many stories going right now and a ton of ideas in my head. Also because I'm a CIT at my camp…I am thankfully updating now though, and I will try to write a chapter for a story almost every day, because I feel bad. But that's unlikely. Anyway, here's Demigod Idol! P.S. Remember to review! I LOVE reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I really wish I owned PJO, but sadly I don't. I do own Demigod Idol though!**

**Piper POV.**

On a normal day, I would be at school. I would have all my normal, very boring classes. I might even get a detention for falling asleep in class. Today was different.

I was sitting at a table with Jason and Leo, and we were being served free breakfast.

We were in the hotel in Hollywood that had all of the demigods, and we were in the main dining room. Plates of eggs, waffles, pancakes, toast, bacon, sausage, home fries, and just about every other breakfast food out there were being served.

As we all started to inhale our food, I tried to make conversation. "So…how was everyone's sleep?"

They both looked at me funny.

"Good…" both of them said in union.

We all looked at each other, and started to crack up.

Once we stopped laughing, I made real conversation.

"So, are we a group for group night?" I asked.

"Oh yes. We are so singing…um…I don't know. Something." said Leo.

"I heard the theme was twenty twelve top hits." said Jason.

"Okay…how about Somebody That I Used To Know?" I suggested.

"Sure." said Leo. Jason nodded.

"Okay, we start rehearsal at eight, but if you want we can start now, since we know our song." said Jason.

We walked out of the dining room, and up to their room. They shared a room, and I shared one with some girl named Annabeth. She seemed nice, although I didn't really know her very well. Jason pulled out his key card from his pocket and opened the door.

Jason and Leo each sat on their beds, and I sat down in a chair.

"Okay, so how about Leo sings the verses, Jason sings the chorus, and I sing the…featured part?" I said.

They nodded in agreement. It turns out we all knew the lyrics by heart, so we began to sing. Leo started out the song.

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

He was good, really good. He had a good voice for this part, because it was low.

Jason then started the chorus.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

I personally thought that Jason had an amazing voice. Leo was good, but Jason put a lot of emotion into his singing. Both of them sounded like they could be in the top ten. I couldn't help but feel sad when they sang though. I had a boyfriend last year, but it didn't work out. He would beg to have me back one day, and blame me the next. It's been stressful, which is part of the reason I tried out for this show. The song kind of reminded me of it.

I stopped thinking when a hand waved in front of my face.

I blinked a few times, to find Leo and Jason staring at me. "Piper, are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I said. It was half the truth. "Okay." Leo said. Jason, however, looked like he didn't believe me, but he nodded. We continued on with the song, and were done rehearsing by noon. We just chilled in their room for the rest of the day. We got free Xbox and TV. Jason and Leo were pretty mad when I beat them at Call of Duty. Three times in a row.

At six thirty, we headed to the auditorium, where they told us some stuff we already knew. A bunch of people were searching for groups, but we walked into the ballroom, where the rehearsals were. We rehearsed a little bit, then went upstairs and went to our separate rooms to sleep.

I walked down the hallway and slid my card into the slot. A green light flashed and I opened the door. I scanned the room. Annabeth wasn't back yet, so I flopped onto my bed and turned on the T.V. Some football game was playing, but I zoned out. My thoughts wandered to Jason.

I'd just met the guy, and yet I trusted him. I knew it was stupid, after what happened with Dylan, my ex. But Jason just had something about him that made me feel…good, I guess. He seemed thoughtful and caring, the total opposite of Dylan.

I sighed, and turned off the T.V. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_He had me pinned against the wall. I was kicking and fighting, but he wouldn't let go. "Dylan, stop!" I screamed, as he kissed me forcefully. He hesitated for a minute, and I kicked him as hard as I could, he let go of me and stumbles backwards. I would have stabbed him with Katropis, but it doesn't work on humans. He lunged at me, but I ducked out of the way and his fist made a hole in the wall. _

_He stopped, and breathed heavily, staring at the hole._

"_I should have said this a long time ago, Dylan, but we're over." I snapped, and walked back to my house. I heard him calling my name in the distance, but I didn't care. I started to run, the tears slowly spilling out of my eyes…_

I woke up with a start. I was sweating and breathing heavily. I looked to Annabeth's bed. She was sleeping soundly. I then turned to the clock. It was 2:30. I needed some fresh air, so I went to the courtyard. It was really quiet there. As I turned the corner, I saw Jason sitting on a bench. He looked like he was in deep thought. I walked over to him and sat down. He smiled at me.

"Hey." He said. "Couldn't sleep?"

I gazed up at the stars. "Yeah, I guess I'm just nervous." I responded.

He nodded in understanding. It was quiet after that. I looked over at him after a while, and I saw that he was asleep. I smiled. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I only hoped we wouldn't fail tomorrow. Before I knew it, I was asleep too. This time, without any nightmares.


	3. The Forgotten Girl

**Hey! I'm going to update regularly now, yay! :D**

**I don't own PJO…**

Jason

I was in one room. Piper and Leo were in a different one. I was freaking out.

You see, there are four rooms, with ten people in each. Two rooms are full of people who will be cut. We all find out who those rooms are in fifteen minutes. Worst of all, I'm not with Piper and Leo.

I looked around for someone to talk to, and spotted two people I recognized from group night, Frank and Hazel.

"Hey guys, I'm Jason." I said when I walked over to where they were sitting. They smiled at me and scooted over to make some room for me.

"Oh, hey Jason. I remember you from group night. You were with Piper and Leo?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, I was." I responded, smiling a bit when I thought of Piper.

"Thank the gods you're here. We might have a chance of making it further on if we have good people with us." Frank said.

I gave him a warm smile. "Thanks Frank. I'm really worried about Piper and Leo though." I said.

Hazel patted my shoulder. "I'm sure they'll make it, Jason. You guys are some of the best I've seen."

I nodded. Suddenly, I saw Chiron Seacrest in the doorway, along with the three judges.

"Hello, demigods. I know you all want to know if you are staying or going. We have decided that you guys are going to…stay! Congratulations!

Hazel, Frank and I all high-fived. "Now I need to know if Piper and Leo are staying." I said, sounding kind of nervous. I waited a few minutes, until my phone buzzed.

_New text message from Piper McLean_

We all looked at each other, and I opened my phone.

_To Jason Grace_

_We made it, how about you?_

_-Piper_

We all grinned, and I clicked the reply button and wrote a quick reply.

_To Piper McLean_

_Frank, Hazel and I made it too! I can't believe our luck :)_

_-Jason_

I got her reply immediately.

_To Jason Grace_

_Yes! I could hug you right now!_

_-Piper_

I blushed a little at that, but pushed that thought aside. A large man escorted us all out of the room, and I saw Piper and Leo in the hallway.

"Guys, wait up!" I called as I reached them. They spun around and their smiles grew wide. Leo gave me a fist bump, while Piper actually hugged me. She laughed when she saw my crimson face.

"I told you I'd hug you, Sparky." she said with a smirk, and we all ran down the hallway laughing at our good luck.

PAGE~~~~~~~~~~~(0_0)~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK

_New Text Message_

_Jason,_

_It's been two weeks, and I haven't heard anything from you. You know what, I don't care. When you left, I started liking Bobby, and we're together now. I can tell you like that other girl, Piper, even from watching you two sing on T.V. The long distance just wasn't working. Have fun being famous._

_-Reyna_

Holy shit. I forgot about my girlfriend. I dropped my phone in shock, causing it to clatter to the floor. I fell face first on my bed just as Leo walked into our room.

"Jason, what's going on man?" Leo asked, and I didn't move. He noticed the phone on the floor and picked it up. As he read the text, his face turned more and more mad.

"This girl is a bitch." Leo muttered, putting my phone on the table.

I sighed, and sat up. "It was my fault, Leo. I completely forgot about her." I moaned.

He gave me a sympathetic smile, which soon turned into a smirk. "She isn't a complete idiot. She noticed how head-over-heals you are for Beauty Queen just from watching T.V."

I glared at him. "This isn't about Piper, this is about Reyna." I said, and he just laughed.

"Come on, Jason. The only reason you forgot about her is because you were too busy drooling over Piper." he protested.

"I guess so." I admitted, and Leo produced a satisfied grin.

"Look, dude. Reyna's not going to take you back any time soon, so why not go after Piper? Trust me, you will forget all about this bitch if you are with Beauty Queen." he reasoned.

"Alright, but I just met her. I don't even know if she likes me, so I'll wait." I said, and Leo shrugged.

"Whatever you say, man. Just know that either of you could go home soon, so you might want to act soon." he said, and walked out the door, leaving me on my bed with a big decision to make.

**Well, that's it for now. I will update more, homework is settling down a bit.**

**Hasta la vista!**

**-Your Favorite Author :)**


	4. Suspicious

Piper

It wasn't hard to tell that Jason was having a bad day.

He walked slowly, his eyes never leaving the floor. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, and he walked faster than usual. He sat down at a table and buried his face in his hands.

"What's wrong, Sparky?" I asked, sitting down across from him.

"Oh, hey Piper." he mumbled, lifting his head up just enough to meet my eyes.

I stared him down for a long time, until he couldn't take it.

"It's…I forgot about my girlfriend, and she broke up with me." he whispered, obviously trying to hold back tears.

I frowned. He had a girlfriend, and _forgot _about her? I didn't really know what to say, so I took a bite of my cr salad.

"I deserved it though." he muttered, and stared at his lunch, which was pizza, in disgust. "But what makes me mad is that while I was gone, she started dating my best friend, Bobby."

I froze. "Did she start dating him before you two broke up?" I asked, raising my voice the slightest bit.

He thought about it for a second. "She never said she did, but she was usually busy every other night…Now that I think about it, Bobby always had plans those nights too!" he exclaimed.

I was shocked. It was hard to believe that someone would cheat on Jason. "You don't think…?" I asked, and his face filled with pure anger.

"It must be! I can't believe that son of a bitch." he murmured. Suddenly, Leo burst through the doors and ran over to us.

"Guys! Sorry to interrupt your little date, but…er…Jason has a visitor."

Leo was surprisingly silent as we walked towards the main lobby of the hotel. I looked over at him and saw that he was building a miniature ship out of some paper and string in his pocket.

I then looked at Jason. The normally cute smile on his face was replaced by a frown. I couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking, but I know he was scared to find out who his visitor might be.

When we arrived at the lobby, Jason stopped in his tracks. I followed his eyes and saw a beautiful girl.

She had dark hair that curled over her shoulder, brown eyes that looked like they could give a nasty death glare, and the most serious expression I'd ever seen.

Jason looked like he either wanted to scream at her or hide under a rock. He took a deep breath.

"Reyna." he said, his voice barely audible.

This time, Leo froze. "Dude, that's _Reyna? _ I've been flirting with her for the past ten minutes!" Leo exclaimed in a whisper.

It suddenly dawned on me. This was the girl who had cheated on Jason. This was his ex-girlfriend. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming at her, and I could tell Jason was doing the same thing.

Jason took a step forward, and Reyna met his eye. She stood up and sped walked over to where we were standing. Jason looked scared, so I grabbed his hand. His grip was tight, and he had a grim expression on his face.

"Jason, I'm so sorry, I…" Reyna began, but Jason cut her off. "I don't want to hear it." He snapped, and started to walk away.

"Jason, just listen to what I have to say." she pleaded. Giving in, he turned around. Reyna sighed in relief.

"Okay, so while you were gone, Bobby and I started hanging out more. We became really good friends. After a little while, he seemed to want more. He finally asked me out, but I said no. You were still my boyfriend even though you were gone for a while. I guess he got kind of angry, because yesterday when I was sleeping, he stole my phone and wrote you that text. I knew you wouldn't believe me if I called you, so I came here in person to try to get you to listen. I love you, I wouldn't do that." she said, and Jason's eyes softened, but only for a second.

"Then why did you and Bobby just _happen_ to be out every other night?" Jason demanded.

"Well, I know I was out every other night because I had to visit my sister Hylla, who was really sick. I don't know about Bobby." she said.

Jason didn't say anything, and Reyna spoke softly. "I'm sorry I let him do that, Jason. Are we still good?"

Leo suddenly popped his head up and exchanged a silent glance to Jason, as if to say, _No, don't do it!"_

Jason looked really nervous, but managed to say," Um, yeah, I guess."

Reyna leaned up and kissed him. For some reason, I felt like someone had just slapped me. I like Jason. Sometimes, I even think I love him. Nevertheless, it hurt to see her kissing him.

I then noticed that Jason wasn't kissing back. In fact, it looked like he wanted to die. After about five seconds of debating with himself, he pulled away.

"Reyna, I…I can't do this. When I said we were good, I didn't really mean we were together."

She froze. "Are you breaking up with me just after I apologize to you?"

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Rey, you're a fine girl. But being here, you could say I've changed. Only now can I see that we're not right for each other."

Reyna sighed and folded her arms. "I can't really be mad at you, I guess. I hope we can still be friends."

Jason shot his head up. "Of course, Reyna. I just think we'd be better off as friends."

She smiled for the first time since she came. "All right then. Friends," she said, and turned to me. "But before I go, I'd like to talk to Piper."

Jason looked like he wanted to protest, but I shot him a look that said _"I'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?"_

He let go of my hand, which he had taken again, and I walked out into the chilly fall air with Reyna.

We walked in silence for a while. I could see my breath in the cold air. I spotted a park bench a few meters ahead, and Reyna nodded her head toward it signaling me to sit down. I slid into the bench and she sat down next to me.

"He likes you, you know." she said, still not making eye contact.

I knew what she was talking about, but I didn't speak. "I guess now that he said it, I realize that we weren'tright for each other after all."

"You two seem so alike though, I don't see why you wouldn't be perfect together." I uttered quietly.

"Well, maybe we're too alike." she replied. I remembered that my mom had told me something like that when I was little, before she left. That relationships never work with people who are too similar.

"Well, he might be too scared to make a move, so I suggest you go for it." she said, turning to look at me.

"Thanks, maybe I will," I said as I stood up," But I'll have you know that you've definitely caught Leo's eye. You've heard the expression; opposites attract." I turned around and walked away and could hear her laughing behind me.

When I got back to the hotel, Jason and Leo were nowhere to be seen, so I wandered up to my room. Annabeth wasn't there, and I eyed my guitar. I got it as a gift from my dad on my thirteenth birthday and taught myself to play it.

I picked it up and started to play my song for the week, Begin Again, by Taylor Swift.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turned the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again.

I heard the door open, and looked up to see that it was Jason. He motioned for me to keep going, so I kept strumming and singing. When I finished the song, it was silent for a few moments until Jason said, "You have a really good voice." in a soft tone.

I looked up at him and he smiled. "I hope you win, you deserve it."

I couldn't stop the heat from rising to my cheeks. "Um, thanks. That's…that's really nice of you." I said, trying not to sound as embarrassed as I felt.

He started to say something, but got cut off when Annabeth, Percy, and Leo walked in. Leo dragged Jason and me out the door and into the hall.

"You might want to give the two of them some privacy." Leo warned, and I mentally scowled. They could've given _us _some privacy. I could tell that Jason was thinking something similar by the look on his face.

When we got to their room, Jason exchanged a silent glance with Leo. I tried to read their expressions, but all I could make out was that Jason was mad and Leo looked guilty.

"What were you going to say earlier?" I asked Jason.

"Oh, um, it's not important, I'll ask you later." he said, but it obviously was important.

"All Idol contestants, it is time for dinner." said a voice over the loudspeaker. We started to walk down to the dining room.

All I knew was that something was up with Jason and Leo, and I wanted to find out.

**Eh…sorry this took so long to put up. Writer's block! It's kind of a filler chapter like the last one, but at least we know what song Piper's doing for her first solo performance on Idol! Anyway, please R&R!**

**~Dezi, with my awesome bow and arrow! (-I- **


	5. Hand Over The Chicken Wing, Percy!

**Top twelve contestants:**

**Jason Grace**

**Piper McLean**

**Leo Valdez**

**Percy Jackson**

**Annabeth Chase**

**Frank Zhang**

**Hazel Levesque**

**Nico DiAngelo**

**Drew Tanaka**

**Will Solace**

**Travis Stoll**

**Katie Gardner**

Jason

"And now, with our top twelve, we have Jason Grace singing It Girl by Jason Derulo!" introduced Chiron Seacrest. **(How awkward, Jason's singing a Jason song :D)**

I took a deep breath and heard the screams of the crowd. I walked on stage as the music began.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a maniac insomniac,  
5 steps behind ya  
Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please...  
Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award,  
That's how much you mean to me_

As I was singing, I couldn't help but think of Piper. I felt like I was singing about her. Saturday night when she was singing it in her room…her voice was beautiful. Maybe it was because I had come there to ask her out, but I knew that she truly had the best voice out of anyone in the competition.

I mentally groaned. I wanted to ask her out so badly, but I was…scared. I'd never been scared before, at least as far as I could remember. I was Roman; we were tough. But it's hard to be tough when you want to ask out your incredibly beautiful, talented and out of your league best friend.

I guess I could call her my best friend, along with Leo. I'd grown closer to them than I had with my best friends from back home, Gwen, Dakota, Bobby and all of my other friends. She and Leo were always there for me, just as I was for them. Sometimes I worried about what would happen when one of us gets kicked off. I mentally slapped myself; I was supposed to think happy thoughts about my future, but I don't know what I'd do without Piper…or Leo, I guess._  
_

_You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl,  
This is it girl  
Give me 25 to life  
I just wanna rock all night long,  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl_

Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh _[x2]__  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like...  
Oh oh oh oh __[x2]__  
Let me play it loud_

I finished, hearing the crowd cheer and clap for me. After the applause dimmed the judges spoke up.

"Wow, you have a really meaningful tone to your voice. It seems like every word you sing is coming from your heart." Apollo Jackson praised. I smiled and thanked him.

"It was alright, punk." Ares Tyler grunted. I smiled and nodded at him.

Lastly it was Aphrodite Lopez's turn. "That was fabulous, dear! Was that dedicated to any special girl?" she hinted. I took a breath in. This was my chance!

"Um, yes. It's dedicated to…um…my sister, Thalia. Love you Thals! I blurted out. Aphrodite frowned, but regained her smile. "Oh, okay then. "

I nodded at all three of them and walked off the stage rather quickly. As I walked off, Piper started to walk on the stage.

"Hey Pipes," I said and spun her around. "Good luck."

She just shook her head and walked out on stage, not saying a word to me. I stood there, puzzled. Was she mad at me?

I shook it off and walked to the backstage room where the others were hanging out. It was a pretty sweet room, I'll admit. It had a table of food, foosball, a TV playing the show, couches, and beanbags.

When I walked in, everyone stared at me. Usually we congratulate one another, but now everyone stared at me silently.

"What?" I asked, and everyone rolled their eyes and looked away. I plopped down on a couch next to Leo and watched Piper sing gorgeously like always. She was singing Hate That I Love You by Rihanna. I frowned. I thought she was singing Begin Again by Taylor Swift.

Leo nudged me. "At least she can't be mad at you, if she's singing this."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow dude, you're oblivious. Listen, Piper's freaking crazy about you!"

I froze. She liked me too? "But why is everyone mad at me?" I asked uncertainly.

Leo face palmed. "Dude, she knew Aphrodite wanted you to dedicate it to her. She wanted you to do it. Everyone did. And you dedicated it to your _sister. _So now she thinks you don't like her."

I looked down. Shoot, I blew my chance for good. "Any chance I can still ask her out?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, you already kind of ruined your friendship with her. Maybe she still likes you. At least, if what she's singing says anything."

I nodded and he continued to eat his chicken wings, which he had already eaten eighteen of. Suddenly Percy walked by and snatched one of his wings.

"Hey!" Leo screamed, and proceeded to chase Percy around the room. "Give it back!" the curly haired son of Hephaestus shouted.

"There are none left!" Percy yelled, and stopped. He was five feet from Leo. Leo watched as Percy lifted it close to his mouth.

"No!" Leo exclaimed dramatically. He lunged forward but Percy had already bitten it.

"What's going on now, Repair Boy?" Piper questioned as she walked in. "Oh, and Frank, you're up after the commercial break."

Frank nodded and left to get prepared. "Percy stole my chicken wing!" Leo whined.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Leo, you have six more on your plate."

Leo was about to say something, but paused. "Wait; I had seven left." He turned to Percy who now held the bone of his old one as well as another one. The son of Poseidon gave Leo a cheeky smile. Leo glared at him and chased him around the room again.

Piper sighed and looked around the room, trying to find a seat. She was about to give up and sit next to me, but Will chimed in.

"Here Piper, you just performed, I'd bet you're tired. You can have my seat."

Piper smiled at him. "Thanks Will, you're really nice to do that."

"No problem. Hey, you're a fantastic singer, you know." He complimented.

I felt a twang of jealousy slap me in the face. I turned away from them and focused on the TV. The commercial had ended and Frank had started to sing.

I felt a presence approach and looked over to find Hazel sitting down next to me.

"She's pretty mad, huh?" She whispered.

I buried my face in my hands. "I was going to ask her out, but now she's cozying up to that son of Apollo, Will."

Hazel patted my back. "I think you should ask her anyway. I think she still really likes you."

I smiled. "Thanks Hazel. Frank's a lucky guy, you know."

She blushed, but then smiled. "Don't worry, Jason. You'll get her." She got up and walked over to the doorway, where Frank was approaching.

I sighed and leaned back against the couch. At some point it was Will's turn. I saw that Piper was alone. I slowly stood up. It was now or never.

"Piper, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked nervously.

She pondered for a minute. "Sure." she finally said. We walked outside the room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. "Well, um…Pipes, you have the most beautiful voice in the competition, you're gorgeous, smart, and just…amazing. I've been crazy in love with you since the day I met you. And, well, will you go out with me?"

Piper took a deep breath. "Sparky, maybe I would've if you'd asked me earlier, but I'm going out with Will now."

**Now, Will isn't the most liked character in this story. Of course there are no hard feelings, because he's my brother, but yeah. I'll update this more often, promise. I was getting the first Superstar story out of the way…but anyway, Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, and Love Jasper!**

**Peace, Love and Jasper,**

**~Dezi, running away from her angry brother (he does like the fact that he's going out with Piper though; who wouldn't?)~**


	6. Confusion

_"Sparky, maybe I would've if you'd asked me earlier, but I'm going out with Will now."_

I winced when I saw his face fall.

I liked Jason back; there was no doubt in my mind. Yet I liked Will too; he was extremely nice to me. So when he asked me out, I didn't hesitate to say yes.

What I didn't expect was for Jason to ask me out twenty minutes later.

"Oh, um…I'll go now." He said, sulking as he walked away.

I stood there for a while, trying to process what just happened. Before I knew what was happening I was crying. Once I finally stopped, I walked to the bathroom to try to dry the redness out of my eyes. When I finally looked as if I hadn't been crying, I walked to the backstage room.

People were packing up their things and getting ready to leave. Jason was nowhere to be seen, as I expected. Strangely, Percy and Leo weren't there either.

"Where are the idiots?" I asked Annabeth as we started to walk to the limo.

Annabeth smirked. "They ate too many chicken wings and had to go back sick half an hour ago."

I snorted and laughed, but stopped when Annabeth's smile fell. "Jason went with them too, he looked pretty upset."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm having some…boy trouble right now."

She gave me a knowing smile. "Yeah, I feel you. When I was younger I liked this guy named Luke. Four years ago he joined a gang in New York and betrayed all of his friends. Percy and I had been best friends prior to that, and I fell for him. Being the clueless idiot he is, he didn't get the hint until two years ago, when he finally asked me out. We tried Demigod Idol just for fun. I don't think either of us expected to make it this far."

"So everything worked out for you two." I said.

She nodded. "After a lot of trouble and confusion, yeah, it did. You'll eventually find out who you're meant to be with, whether it's Jason or Will or somebody else, I promise."

I smiled. "Thanks Annabeth, it really helps. At least I know that all boys are clueless now."

She laughed, and I joined in. We got to the limo and climbed in. A minute or two after I sat down, Will came and sat next to me.

"Hey Piper!" he said brightly.

Despite all of the confusion, I couldn't help but smile. He was always so sweet and cheerful all the time. He always brightens up the room just by walking in. I guess that's what he gets for being a son of Apollo.

"Hey Will." I responded enthusiastically.

He was a lot like Jason, that's for sure. The blonde hair, though Jason's was golden blonde while will's was more sandy, and the blue eyes, Jason's being a stunning electric blue and Will's being sky blue.

I mentally cursed myself. Stunning? I had to stop that, I was with Will now.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride home. When we were almost there I looked over at Will and saw that he was fidgeting.

"Are you okay?" I asked him sincerely.

He bit his lip. "Well, I'm just nervous about the competition. We're all such good friends here, and we're going to be separated eventually."

I patted his shoulder. "Well right now, let's just focus on doing our best."

"Alright, I'll try." he said as the limo pulled to a stop at our hotel.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Will asked when we got into the lobby.

I mentally panicked. Should I?

"You know, Will, I'm really tired tonight, I think I'm going to hit the sack." I lied. I was actually wide awake, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

His smile fell for a second, but he regained it just as quickly. "Alright, that's fine. Don't want to be too tired for the judging night, do you?" We walked together to the elevator, and we held it open for the other contestants. Well, half of them. Twelve teenagers don't fit very comfortably in a small elevator.

When it was our floor, we all piled out of the elevator. Annabeth was in our group so we walked together to our room.

When I caught sight of my comfy bed, I immediately felt more tired. I proceeded to get ready for bed.

Before I went to bed I sent a silent prayer to every god and goddess I could think of to help me figure out this mess. Lastly I prayed to my mom.

"Mom, um…hi. Well, I just wanted to ask if you could make my love life a bit easier. I've had enough boy trouble, with Dylan and everything…just help me make a decision. Thanks."

I laid back on my bed and dreamed of Will and Jason, anxious and scared for tomorrow night.

**Uhhh…this was such a crappy chapter. I just really wanted to update really badly and give a bit on Piper and Will. I think I'll continue Piper's POV for next chappie, because this was short and meaningless. More chapters will come soon!**

**Peace, Love, and Jasper, ~Dezi, watching a moping Will spending his night alone.~**


	7. Stuck in a Fridge

**Top 10 Contestants**

**Jason Grace**

**Piper McLean**

**Leo Valdez**

**Frank Zhang**

**Hazel Levesque**

**Percy Jackson**

**Annabeth Chase**

**Drew Tanaka**

**Will Solace**

**Travis Stoll**

Piper

I stared in awe at the giant house in front of me.

It wasn't just any house; it was the Demigod Idol mansion, where the top ten contestants stay. It had a full indoor swimming pool, bar (with no alcohol), a single room, three doubles and a triple, indoor basketball court, music room (for practicing or playing instruments), and so many other features.

There were only ten of us now since Nico and Katie had been kicked off in the two previous weeks. I was still dating Will, but Jason and I made up and agreed to be best friends again, which I was thrilled about.

I looked around me and saw that everyone else was staring up at it. Eventually we all wandered inside to check it out. I pulled out a map of it and examined it.

"I call the single bedroom everybody, it has a Jacuzzi!" shouted Drew Tanaka, the world's biggest bitch. She was either yelling at someone or flirting with them, there was no in between for her. Worst thing, she was my half-sister. And she despised me.

I rolled my eyes as I caught up with Annabeth and Hazel who were in front of me.

"Do you guys want to share the triple? There are no other girls besides Drew…" I asked.

"Yes, please! I had to have Drew as a roommate at the hotel, it was awful!" Hazel exclaimed.

"I heard that, hon!" Drew screamed down from upstairs.

We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Come on; let's put our stuff in the bedroom so we can check out the rest of the house. I'm going to go swimming with Percy in a few minutes." Annabeth said.

We nodded and wandered around the giant third floor until we came upon our three bedded room.

As we walked in, all three of us gasped. The back wall was entirely glass and showed a beautiful view of the mountains. The bathroom was huge; it had a Jacuzzi as well.

I snickered. "Well, it looks like Miss Barbie isn't the only one with a Jacuzzi."

We all laughed as we claimed beds. Annabeth went into the bathroom to change while Hazel and I unpacked our suitcases.

A few minutes later Annabeth walked out in a simple royal blue bikini and white short shorts. She grabbed her iPhone and purse.

"I'll be at the pool, later guys." she said.

Hazel and I waved and went back to unpacking. Once we were finished we sat on our beds.

"Want to go see who's out and about?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah, let's go see if we can find the guys." I agreed.

I walked over to the door and opened it, Hazel close behind.

As we walked down the hallway, Hazel spoke up.

"Where might a couple hungry guys want to hang out?" she said, a smirk on her face.

"To the kitchen!" I shouted, and we both laughed as we darted down the stairs.

Once we found the kitchen, we weren't surprised to see Leo, Frank and Jason stuffing their faces.

I was about to speak up when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Don't want to ruin your appetites; Percy's taking all of us to Olive Garden tonight, his treat." Annabeth said as she and Percy walked in.

The three boys dropped what they were eating.

"Olive Garden? Dude, their breadsticks are amazing!" Jason cheered.

"Yes, thanks Perce!" Frank added.

Leo was staring off into space. "Repair Boy!" I shouted, and Leo jolted back.

"Sorry guys, I was thinking about breadsticks." he said seriously.

We all tried to keep a straight face, but we ended up laughing uncontrollably.

Suddenly a high pitched squeal filled the air.

"TRAVIS STOLL, HOW DARE YOU DROP A BUCKET OF WATER ON ME! I JUST REAPPLIED MY MAKEUP!" Drew screamed. We all looked at each other and laughed until we were crying.

A minute later Travis came running in the kitchen at full speed.

"Hide me, she's coming. And she's _mad._" Travis panted.

I looked around the kitchen until I saw an empty spare fridge.

"Trav, hide in that fridge!" I exclaimed.

He blinked. "But what if I get frostbite?" he asked uncertainly.

"Just do it, if you don't want Drew to put permanent makeup on you!" Annabeth urged.

Travis made no hesitation to run into the fridge. Just as he closed the door Drew came barging in.

"Where is he?" she demanded. She looked hilarious. She was soaking wet and her cakes of makeup were running down her face, making her look like she put on wet paint.

We all kept our composure, luckily, and Hazel smoothly said, "Where's who?"

"The idiot son of Hermes who did this to me." Drew said as if it was obvious, which it very much was.

"Where's Will?" I asked, noticing that he was the only one not in the room.

"Right here," Will said as he ran in.

"Great, now we're all here!" Percy said.

Everyone face palmed. "So the idiot is here!" Drew exclaimed.

Percy shrugged. "Whatever, just be ready for Olive Garden tonight, everybody!"

…

…

…

"Guys, I'm still stuck in the fridge…"

…

…

"GUYS!"

**Yes, I have changed my username. I have finally completed my name, and our good friend ME (Dezi) may show up in some certain future stories… ;););)**

**All for now,**

**~Dezi~**


End file.
